1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mobile phone service, and more particularly to optimizing mobile phone service during a power failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the event of a disaster, accident, breakdown of servers and/or base stations of a communication service company, or power failure at a telecommunications base station, mobile phone and other telecommunications services (e.g., e-mail, internet, etc.) may be stopped or limited because of the disaster, accident, breakdown of servers and/or base stations of a communication service company, or power failure at a telecommunications base station. Attempts to optimize mobile phone service during a power failure have been made by exchanging load information between adjacent base stations and by adjusting transmission power depending on the state of congestion of the network, but these techniques cannot perform long-term battery scheduling, and does not account for user movement or the usage rate of individual base stations after the power failure.